A Reversal of Fortune
9:30 Dragon. The mysterious death of the crown prince has suspicion cast on his charismatic younger brother, resulting in one of the worst succession crises in the history of Orzammar. '' ''9:40 Dragon. Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast arrives in Kirkwall to interrogate a dwarf with some knowledge about the Champion of Kirkwall. He is the youngest son of an ancient noble family, once lauded in Orzammar, now exiled. The events are familiar enough, but the players are rearranged. Involved Characters Bhelen Aeducan Takes Varric's place as the companion of the Champion of Kirkwall and the Inquisitor. More of a playboy than Varric, but just as uninterested in the Merchants' Guild. Also not quite as nice as Varric, though still much less of a jerk than Main Timeline Bhelen. While he's not an author, his reputation of "knowing all the right people" is what attracts the attention of Cassandra Pentaghast in the first place. Ends up as Viscount of Kirkwall. Varric Tethras Takes Bhelen's place as the progressive choice for Orzammar. Less of a dick than Bhelen is in the Main Timeline, but still probably offed his brother. Also still an author, though his works are published under an anonymous pen name. Still cannot write romance worth a damn. Ends up as King of Orzammar. Bartrand Tethras Takes Trian's place as the asshole Crown Prince. Though he thinks it's his right to take the throne and abides by tradition to an absurd degree, he wasn't quite as universally disliked as Trian. Was plotting to off Varric when he was killed, so that provides solid justification for why Varric had to kill him first. Trian Aeducan Takes Bartrand's place as the asshole head of the house who ends up going insane because of the Red Lyrium Idol. Less about wealth than Bartrand, and more about overall status. Considers Bhelen an embarrassment and saw Elena as a means to expand influence beyond just the Merchants Guild. Elena de Monfort (née Aeducan) Bhelen and Trian's sister, and Hero of Ferelden in the Main Timeline. Takes Bianca's place as the one who accidentally leaks the thaig location to Corypheus. Married to Cyril de Monfort, thanks to lots of influence mongering on Trian's end, and his pathological desire for them to somehow get back their political power. Their marriage is cordial enough, and has produced two children by 9:41 Dragon (while one definitely takes after Cyril strongly, there may be a question about the younger child's parentage, though never to Elena's face), though they both keep other lovers. Gorim Saelac Elena's lover, whose family was also exiled due to their closeness to House Aeducan. He's been her retainer for years, and accompanied her to Orlais after her marriage. Cyril tolerates him for the most part. Rica Brosca A formerly casteless dwarf who came topside with her entire family. The main bartender at The Hanged Man in Kirkwall. Has something of an on-off relationship with Bhelen that the Merchant's Guild deeply disapproves of. Bianca Davri Originally a surface dwarf, one of her inventions caught the eye of one Prince Varric Tethras. Eventually ended up as a royal consort, though the scandal that was created was insane. But hey, Bianca's parents were pretty happy with their daughter ending up in the bed of royalty so everyone's happy? Ilsa Tethras Queen Regent of Orzammar at the beginning of 9:30 Dragon. While her husband still died relatively young, things took a different turn for her, and she was the main mastermind behind House Tethras's rise and House Aeducan's fall. Ends up in Endrin's place as the parent who dies of grief after one of her sons murders the other son, however. Endrin Aeducan Dies around 9:20 Dragon due to the stresses of having disgraced his entire house. Still doesn't like Bhelen, and still favours Elena out of all of his children, much to Trian's annoyance. Universe Plot TL;DR, The Aeducans ended up as the exiled Noble House because someone decided to tell on Endrin for rigging the provings to off his older brother, and House Tethras swooped right in to get a taste of that sweet dwarven royalty. The Great Reversal Links 'Reddit links to written information about this universe:' 'Offsite links to information about this universe (AO3, Tumblr, DeviantArt):' Category:Alternate Universe Category:KvonLiechtenstein